


Can't Get Enough of You, Baby

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, CWC, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Comeplay, Creampie, Curse What Curse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happiness Clause Handwaving, Lazy Sex, Light Angst, Lots of Cum, Making Love, Marathon Sex, Mentions of Cordelia in Danger, Mentions of Lilah Morgan and an Original Male Character, Mentions of kidnapping, Multiple Orgasms, POV Cordelia, POV Third Person, POV shift, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Endurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Cordelia feels content with Angel surrounding her inside and out, over and over again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a canon divergence at some point during season 3 that allowed Angel and Cordelia to actually get together. For the purposes of this fic, Angel's soul is now permanent.
> 
> I took the title from the song "Can't Get Enough of You Baby," which has been performed by numerous artists. I'm most familiar with the Smash Mouth version.

Even after Angel and Cordelia had gotten together and found a spell that would make his soul permanent, their troubles weren't over. Wolfram and Hart didn't stop being evil simply because it would be easier for them to live without their myriad attempts to oppose Angel and his mission.

The law firm had been watching Angel closely, and a junior associate, Shane Marcus, had the "brilliant" idea to kidnap Cordelia in order to force Angel to release a demonic criminal from an underground prison that was very similar to where Skip had kept Billy. This was a blatant ripoff of Lilah's scheme from nearly a year ago, which Lilah had pointed out to the boardroom when she advised Shane that pissing off Angel by going through Cordelia was a "seriously bad idea." Several hours after she had been kidnapped, the team was able to find where Cordelia was being kept by breaking into Wolfram and Hart's offices and getting Angel in a room alone with Shane where Angel creatively described how he would torture the associate if he didn't provide the necessary information. Shane was not prepared for Angel's intimidation and quickly gave up where he had held her. The team stormed the warehouse, easily killing the few Onkari demons the ill-prepared associate had employed to guard the place.

Cordelia to everyone's immense relief, had been unharmed by her kidnapping, although she hadn't been given a dinner. The team went back to the hotel, and everyone fussed over Cordelia as they ate a late dinner and for about an hour afterwards. Once everyone was reassured that Cordy was fine, gradually going home or off to bed at the hotel until Angel and Cordelia were the only ones left awake.

Right now, Angel's cock was slowly plunging inside Cordelia, pressing against her G-spot with every rhythmic movement. Their initial joining had been frenzied, fueled by the fear Angel had felt at Cordy being put in danger, but this fifth time was romantic and languid. Cordelia locked her legs around Angel's waist, rocking her hips upwards to meet his gentle thrusts.

Cordelia felt content with Angel surrounding her inside and out. His dick was lodged firmly inside her, with the ejaculate he had previously spilled filling her entrance and dripping out onto her inner thighs. His hands pressed hers into the mattress, and he locked gazes with her, stunning her with the intense devotion she saw in his eyes.

Cordy gasped as Angel released one of her hands to roughly rub against her clitoris, making her moan and close her eyes, relishing the tingle that radiated from her center as Angel brought her to yet another orgasm. He murmured her name into her neck as he followed, and Cordelia let out a pleased sigh as he filled her with even more of his cool semen.

Angel withdrew and shifted over to her side, leaving Cordelia's hole feeling loose and wet. A stream of Angel's cum dripped from her pussy, and Cordelia caught it on her finger, sucking the salty liquid into her mouth and smirking when she heard Angel's needy groan next to her.

She glanced over at him and saw his big, beautiful cock twitching with arousal as he stared at her. Pearly white ejaculate plopped from where it was swirled around Angel's dick onto his sac as he became hard again.

"Again, Angel?" Cordy asked teasingly.

Angel bit his lip. "You have no idea how hot you look right now."

Cordelia licked her lips and blatantly ogled Angel's shaft. "Oh, I have some idea." Cordelia wiggled so that her head was positioned over Angel's pelvis, winking before she let the tip of her tongue touch his balls.

Angel threw his head back and clenched his hands into fists. "Please, Cordy."

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Cordy replied, grinning as his hips twitched when her breath ghosted over his dick. She lowered her mouth, sucking one ball into her mouth and then doing the same with the other, slurping his cum up in the process.

"God, baby." Angel sounded absolutely wrecked.

Cordelia chuckled. "I'm just getting started." She lapped at his cock, licking from the base to the tip until his shaft was clean.

She smacked her lips and pulled back his foreskin, panting over the sensitive head for a moment. Cordy swirled her tongue over the head, making Angel whimper. He caressed her hair, tugging on it lightly with one hand while his other clenched the bed sheets. "You're going to be the death of me."

Cordy smiled. "Well, you'll die happy, at least." She lowered her head to his cock and began to bob up and down on his dick, gripping the base firmly and humming as her lips stretched around his thick, heavy dick. She gazed into Angel's eyes, relishing his glazed expression as he neared his climax.

His hand tightened in her hair. "Love you, Cordy. So close."

Cordelia released his cock with a lewd pop and blew cold air over his erection. "Good thing I can't get enough of you, then." She lowered her mouth around his dick, dragging her tongue against the sensitive underside. Angel thrust weakly inside her mouth, and Cordy moaned when his sticky, bitter semen splashed against her tongue. He tasted so goddamn good to her, and she swallowed every drop he had to give.

Eventually, she lifted her head off Angel's cock, collapsing next to Angel's side. He pulled her closer, and Cordy used the last of her remaining energy to rest her head on his chest.

She giggled when she imagined how she must look, sleepy with messy hair and with Angel's cum staining her inner thighs. "If your dick has magic powers, I shouldn't get kidnapped by Wolfram and Hart for a long time."

Angel shook his head. "You have the weirdest train of thought sometimes."

She closed her eyes, already half asleep from the way Angel was stroking her hair. "You love it, though."

"Yeah, I do." Cordelia's lips twitched upward, and she dozed off, feeling safe and happy in Angel's arms.


End file.
